Dreaming Neon Black
by The Guitar Person
Summary: Vergil wonders how long it takes for a soul to burn. Kat's just along for the ride. DmC reboot fic. Dante/Vergil brotherhood, implied one-sided Kat/Vergil. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kat swallowed mightily, cold sweat staining her forehead, as she watched the two fighters circle each other.

This Dante; he was _frightening_. He possessed the same strength as their leader but there was a deep-rooted darkness inside him, barely hidden behind a veneer of crude indifference. The guy was barely older than her, but his eyes looked like they belonged to one who had seen and forgotten more destruction than anyone cared to imagine.

That was his strength, Vergil had said. And now, it was The Order's as well.

Still, she couldn't help but feel the slightest sting of panic when Vergil agreed to a casual spar with the newcomer.

"You seem tense brother." Vergil kept the prized Japanese sword by his side as he walked.

Dante gave a small bark of laughter, the broad sword on his shoulder shaking as he did.

"Not tense. Just _excited_."

This was going to be anything but casual.

Kat fought down a yelp as the dark-haired young man charged at Vergil, sending the gigantic blade crashing down on his brother's head.

"Good, you're clearly used to fighting with a sword." Steel met steel as Vergil pushed upwards with his own weapon, parrying the attack effortlessly. "Although, we are of the same blood, so it _could_ be genetic."

She watched as something darkened in Dante's eyes. He still wore the carefree grin but combined with his gaze, it morphed into something terrifying.

"I really don't get why you're so into the 'brother' thing." said Dante, as he spun his sword around like it was made of plastic. "I mean, no offense, but I don't really _know_ you."

Vergil took on an expression Kat had never imagined she would ever see. Such deep regret and sadness.

"I have _time_, brother. When we win this war…."

"_If _we win. After that, I'm taking off."

She wanted to yell at him. Vergil had been nothing but polite and downright hospitable to him from the moment he arrived but everything was met with cold ingratitude and sometimes, outright scorn.

Dante let out a battle cry as he leapt into the air, sending a thunderous slash down at Vergil who barely had time to block it. The katana wielder took a second to right his footing before looking pensively at his opponent.

"Brother, please…."

"I'm not your fucking brother."

This time, the yelp did escape her throat as Dante attacked with unbridled ferocity. The anger radiating of him was palpable as he swung the blade with monstrous strength.

"What? Ya too scared to fight back?" he yelled as rained down strike after strike at Vergil, who crouched down with his own sword poised above his head.

Kat didn't know what happened but she clearly remembered watching from the sidelines. Then, there was a blurry memory of her screaming and her legs moving by themselves.

And now, there was a three meter long sword inches from her skull.

"Jesus!" yelled Dante, staggering away, having stopped in time to keep from cleaving the girl in front of him in two. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing?! You almost killed him!"

The murderous glance vanished, replaced by what looked like remorse.

"It….I….it was just a spar." Even he didn't look convinced. He stalked away angrily, leaving Kat to care for her leader.

She helped Vergil stand up, not an easy feat, since he was taller than her and a good deal heavier as well. He sat down on a nearby stool, amongst the stacks of medical supplies, blankets and food crates.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked, suddenly aware of her proximity to Vergil.

She was touching him. For some reason, despite his general warmth and friendliness, he always gave off an air of untouchability, as if guarding some important secret.

"Look at me, you might have a concussion." She was shocked when Vergil did exactly as he was told.

"I failed him, Katherine."

The sadness in his voice made her want to break down and cry. Vergil was symbol of hope for the Order; a tireless force for good.

A hero. _Her _hero.

"When I was a child, I've never wanted for anything." His voice was haunted, as If the spar had hollowed him out somehow. "But I was never…._complete_."

Kat swallowed, feeling like an intruder for some reason. Her boss, who she had been trying to get to open up more, was now doing exactly that.

"Everything I desired, satisfied in a second. But something was always missing."

The girl continued sat on the floor, watching at the figure hunched over on the couch. She was reminded forcefully that Vergil was barely older than her.

A prodigy, yes. A genius, no doubt.

But he was only human.

"They tortured him. Did you know that? Years and years with those….._things_."

Her eyes widened at the thought. She had known people who broke after spending _minutes_ in Limbo.

_Years_ with demons….all _dedicated_ to destroying you….

"All this time, a part of me was in Hell. They…took a _piece_ of me and made it their….._plaything_."

The young woman sat silently, her breath caught in her throat, as she watched wrath build up inside him. She had always suspected that Vergil was so good at masking emotions because when he cut loose, he could be every ounce as terrifying as the demons themselves.

"It wasn't…." she tried to say. It was killing her to see him like this.

"It _is_, Katherine. All of it. I should have searched harder….could've made it all go away. Should have _saved_ him."

"But you did. He's here now, with us."

Vergil gave her a strange look. "You've seen what he can do. How do I know….how much of _him_ I've actually saved?"

Kat shuddered, remembering Dante's burning gaze. The pain and the hatred inside him were almost too much for _her_ to handle, and all she had was a glimpse from the outside.

It was saddening to think, but maybe he _was_ too far gone. Vergil might had been too late.

"Hey, uh, you know where they keep the…."

Kat turned to look at the intruder. Dante looked like he had eaten something that had spoiled in his stomach. In his left hand, he held what looked like a frozen T-bone steak.

There were a few seconds of trepidation on the newcomer's part, but he walked over wordlessly, and threw the iced cut of flesh on Vergil's lap.

"Thought you might need it." He crossed his arms, looking uneasy.

Kat watched as Vergil looked at the raw meat like it was made of solid gold. He met Dante's gaze, still cradling the steak like a precious child.

Dante looked miffed for a second before snapping his fingers and scratching his head.

"Right," muttered Dante, gesturing vaguely at his own face. "Like me."

Vergil swallowed and nodded. "Yes, because…"

"Yeah, brothers. Whatever." He stalked off again, looking more than little embarrassed.

Kat watched Dante's retreating form and turned to Vergil. The white haired man looked elated, overjoyed even.

"Not too late."

Kat started to smile as well, putting her hand on Vergil's shoulder.

"Not too late." She repeated.

* * *

**A/N: Glad to have this one off my chest. Hope I got the characterization right. Can't wait for the demo on November 21! **

**Read and review!**


End file.
